Mabifica-CollegeHighschool AU
by LeChildOfInfidelity
Summary: Mabel x Pacifica, Mabel is turning 18 and entering a college, she once had a crush on a girl from a summer trip she went on, but does she still? And does the girl reciprocate?
1. Chapter 1

Mabel, the type of person who wouldn't dare to pass up a 'night out' with friends. Finally turning 18. Tomorrow. The day she goes to her new college.

"There's a 'About me' paper?" Mabel questioned "What the fluck?" She blurted out, Dipper turned and widened his eyes as he pointed towards the kitchen where their mother prepared dinner, Mabel tightened her mouth and then covered it.

She looked down and filled it in;

Question 1: Favorite Thing/Animal/Colour: SMILE DIP

And her favorite question, Question 6: What makes you different: I'm gay?

Yep, she came out at around the age of 15, she figured it out (At about 12) after falling head over heels for a girl after playing golf with her, ha, even that sounds gay.

After having soup, they ate chips and called Stan on Skype to see Waddles, there parents did not condone a pig in the house.

"Night Mabel lebem" Dipper said whiles putting his cap back in place (He had let his fathers friends kid, Gideon, play with it).

"Night Dipper reppid" Mabel replied as she slammed herself onto her bed, they now slept in different rooms but were opposite each other and most of the time left their door open unless they were too tired to bother.

In the morning she woke to Dipper violently slamming his alarm off and throwing a pillow at her as he walked to the bathroom "uuuUuUuUg" Mabel moaned

She put on a white Pineapple top and put a baggy dark purple hoodie over it ,since it was too hot to risk a jumper, with black leggings and some teal converse. "Later mooooom" she said as her took her money and a sandwich to eat on the way there, into Dippers car,

"Don't get crumbs on my car." Dipper complained, as he arrived he pulled up, allowing her out before going to his class himself.

Mabel walked all through the school admiring the cute/hot girls, feeling slightly creepy whilst walking into class she sat and as the class became filled she had sat next to a guy called Matt and a girl called Grenda, easy enough, Matt calls himself Mermando and has a creepily obvious crush on her and Grenda will be too easy not to get a crush on.

As class ended she stepped out of class into the lunch room, got food, sat down with Grenda and Candy, 'How cute, Candy, what a cute name, not into glasses though.' Mabel thought

"So this is school, huh, look at all those cuties!" Candy said  
"Yeah! Cuties" Grenda said with her manly voice.

Mabel looked over to see all these guys, average or above in looks and all look fucking loaded with money "Holy shit, what's going on over there?" Mabel asked  
"I heard that this really rich girl is going here, she still hasn't accepted a fiancee yet, so they're all desperate." Candy replied

As guys started clearing away, Mabels eyes drift back to her food, 'Hmpf, straight people have it bad.' whilst her saliva added up she took one bite as in the corner of her eye she turned her head 'Oh. Oh fuck no.' she hoped, not chewing the food in her mouth, it started to moisten 'No..Nooo...Noooo. .' It was Pacifica, the girl that took her 3 years to only kinda get over, 'Holy shiiiit.' Pacifica wore a white t-shirt no sleeves and a black waiter vest but undone and only down to only slightly under her chest, a white frilly skirt and boots. Mabel swallowed, no need to chew, saliva filled her mouth. Her face went red as she realized 'Im so.._so _not over that yet.'

**Thanks for reading, like a Highschool AU but college :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, what God above her had to do this? Which one_, she'd like to know, _found this amusing?_ Mabel asked herself

"Mabel?" Pacifica questioned, knowing exactly who it was, but still checking. See, Mabel was new now, braces gone, hair fashioned slightly more stylish than before, but still remaining similar,

"H..-e~y?" Mabel hesitated, "Pacifica, right?" Mabel saw Candy and Grenda eyeing them,

"Mabel! Still nerdy as ever I guess. From what I can see at least" Pacifica said chirpily, this made Mabel suspicious  
"Uh, yeah, I guess, but, real talk, Pacifica, this is the city, what're you doing here?" she questioned,

Pacifica laughed, more genuine than Mabel ever remembered any of her laughs, not many to say the least.

"You think my parents would send me to a school in Gravity Falls?" She wiped a small tear from her face, making Mabel a little annoyed "They would never-Uh..haha, well naive Mabel..Where's your brother?" A valid question, Mabel however was jealous of the answer

_He's doing work_ "He doesn't go here" Is all she could muster as a reply

"Oh?" Pacifica looked at Mabel as Mabel turned her face slightly to avoid contact "Alright, another time then," she finished

"Yeah, another time" she responded waving Pacifica off cautiously  
_Well thats not normal, _She thought_ 1\. Pacifica laughed 2. She acted normal-no..nice?_ Before her thoughts could go too wild, Candy bumped her shoulder

"You know Pacifica?" Grenda asked behind Candy, both of them watching her, _So that's it..._

"Yeah, lived in the same town." _Reputation_ "She seems different, whats she like in school?" _She needs to keep her rep...as, what exactly_

"She's known for her cold shoulder, and of course belittling people less than her, which to her is most of us, obviously not all" Candy nodded at her while speaking "So, close friends with the mean girl?" _What? This doesn't make sense, if shes the same, why act different? _

"Close? Not so sure.." she answered pretty honestly this time.

Grenda spoke up "Uh, class?" she pointed to the clock

_Class, Class, words, letters, all this stupid stuff, and yet it all means so much to be honest _all she thought of was going home._ Home. Yeah, bed..._

_Pacifica? Why?_ She was still so confused. She needed to figure this one out.

Of course the end of the day came, time to leave and all that, one problem, The classes in between that time,

-Okay I apologise XD I may or may not have put this off, I may or may not have sorta made this super short, BUT, Im preparing you for a long one, a real long one, need to draft. -


End file.
